Teruki Hanazawa
Teruki Hanazawa is one of the main characters in Mob Psycho 100, a manga series created by ONE. He used to be an enemy, but he joined Mob after he defeated him. Background Before meeting Mob, Teruki didn't know any other espers, so he greatly overestimated his own importance and power. This is likely due to Claw only sending artificial espers to try and "recruit" him. He was very popular and often strategically used telekinesis to benefit himself, however, his life was changed after his defeat at the hands of Shigeo Kageyama, which shocked him and made him realize his arrogance. He learnt from Mob that using psychic powers against other humans was morally wrong. After his first encounter with Shigeo, he started to aid him and his other allies while battling the evil organization Claw. Powers & Abilities *'Psychic Powers:' Teruki is a natural born esper, and as such, he possesses a wide range of psychic abilities. He excels at Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with his mind. He can use Telekinesis to launch objects, restrain enemies, and attack in a slash-like fashion. *'Barrier Creation:' Like most espers, he is able to project a protective forcefield around him. This allows him to tank all sorts of attacks, both physical and telekinesis-based. To further increase his defenses, he can create a multi-layered barrier. *'Ability Copying:' Teruki is a very quick learner, and he has the special ability to copy other espers' powers. Here's a list of techniques he has learnt. **'Air Whip:' A technique learnt from Terada. It allows him to summon whips made of psychic energy out of thin air. Teruki can pull out up to ten whips. **'Ethereal Bodies Technique:' A technique learnt from Muraki. It allows him to create multiple clones of himself. These clones only possess a fraction of Teruki's power, but they can still use all of his other techniques. **'Pyrokinesis:' Learnt from Miyagawa. The ability to manipulate and create fire. **'Super Qigong:' Learnt from Takeuchi. It allows Teruki to fire a blast of ki. **'Telekinetic Blast:' Learnt from a nameless Claw mook. It allows Teruki to create explosions out of nowhere. Equipment *'Necktie Sword:' By using his psychic powers on his necktie to make it sharper and more durable than any ordinary sword. With it, Teruki is capable of slicing a room in half with a single slash. Feats Strength *Casually stomped a group of teenage criminals with his psychic powers. *Stomped the Body Improvement Club. *His mere aura is enough to shatter the ground. *Destroyed Dimple with a single attack. *Smashed Mob through several walls. *His necktie sword was able to slice through an entire room. *Choked Mob to near-death. *Can casually knock out grown men without using his powers. *Lifted three trees with his telekinesis. Speed *His casual movement speed is 60km/h. *Dodged Terada's Air Whips. *Reacted to a suprise attack from Miyagawa's flames. *Can easily move faster than eyesight. *Dodged a sword swipe from Sakurai. Durability *Blocked Miyagawa's flame attacks with his barrier. *Survived attacks from ???% Mob. *Created a reverse barrier that trapped enough flames to cover a whole room. *Tanked a room-wide explosion. *Took a beating from Shimazaki. Skill *Took out several Claw cadres. *Can easily learn new techniques from others just by watching them in battle. Weaknesses *His strength without the use of psychic powers is limited. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Psychics Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Clone Users Category:Fire Users Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Ki Users Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Web Comic Characters